A Maluca da Evans!
by Ju Pillaw
Summary: O que eu estava pensando? Como eu fui IDIOTA! Não se pode mudar um Maroto! Preciso anotar isso rapidamente! Não-se-pode-mudar-um-maroto. Tava tudo bom demais pra ser verdade! Não lembra de quando tava tudo bom demais? No começo do diário, pô!
1. Trailer

_Um diário;_

Como começar um diário? Eis a questão. Bom, eu sempre achei que diários não serviam para nada sabe? Só pra você escrever neles desde pequena e chegar bêbada da sua festa de formatura para vomitar em cima dele. Mas minhas amigas acham que serve pra organizar as idéias, pra ficar mais relaxada.

_Uma garota;_

Apropósito, meu nome é Lily Evans, tenho 17 anos, e estou no Sétimo ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

_Fatos certos;_

– E os Monitores Chefes da Grifinória: – Vai Minervinha, manda bala, diz meu nome, todos querem ouvir meu nome! – Lily Evans e... – Aí! Boa Minnie! Só faltava o do Lupin! As meninas ameaçaram pular todas em cima de mim, montinho pra matar mesmo sabe?

_Ou não tão certos assim;_

Mas toda aquela ação de alegria foi interrompida. – E James Potter.

- O QUÊ? – (...)Após isso, houveram diversas reações. Remus primeiro esbugalhou os olhos, mas depois começou a rir histericamente, e junto com ele estavam rindo todas as anormais que eu chamo de amigas. Peter estava confuso, totalmente perdido. Eu e Sirius estávamos a ponto de nos jogar no Lago, deploráveis.

_Amizades;_

James de repente deu um berro.

- O que aconteceu? – Alice foi na frente para ver o por que da gritaria.

- Ganhei a primeira rodada! Viu, Rabicho? Perdedores, saiam! – Senti vontade de dar um tapa no James, até a Lily ficou preocupada e ela ta dodói, não pode se exaltar. 

- Perdedores, falam. – Respondeu o Peter fazendo um poeminha. O que se passa pela cabeça dos Marotos de vez em quando, não? Mas Sirius foi de longe o melhor.

- Não Rabicho, na verdade, perdedores rimam. – Okay, eu ri muito com isso. Todo mundo riu. Até a Lily riu, e olha que ela não ri de quase nada que o Sirius diz.

_Inimizades;_

Lily no entanto, se andou até a mesa mais próxima, pegou um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e tacou com tudo na cabeça da Welsh.

- Não vou dar porcaria de aviso nenhum pro Black, Welsh. Sei que você é retardada, mas acho que consegue andar e falar ao mesmo tempo! – Uau, a ruivinha realmente grita quando quer.

_Bilhetes;_

R. Lupin: Rabicho, o que é 'atormeMtar'?  
L. Evans: É a qualidade da educação no Reino Unido, Lup.  
J. Potter: Aaai LUUP!  
S. Black: Lup! Quer ir ao baile comigo?  
P. Pettigrew: Lup Lup Lup!

  
_E Confusões;_

Aqui não é a Lily. Bom, pode-se perceber pela letra né? Er... Ah! Do que estou falando, você é um caderno! Muito bem. Aqui é Mary McDonald e eu já li tudo que ela escreveu, sem a permissão dela, claro!  
-  
**Aaah, Lily continua impossibilitada de escrever, na enfermaria pra variar. E descobrimos hoje que teremos uma semana livre antes das aulas começarem. Legal hã? Nada de poções, nada de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, e principalmente, nada de Transfiguração. Ah, apropósito! Aqui é Emmeline Vance, a nanica da qual Lily falou no começo do diário. Gentil, ela não?  
-  
**Sabe aquela primeira página do meu diário onde está escrito "Diário de Lily Evans"? Pois bem. Acho que vou riscar aquilo e escrever "Casa da Mãe Joana", porque pelo amor de Deus! Nunca vi isso, quanta falta de privacidade. Mas que seja, Emmeline e Mary não foram dormir sem ouvir um baita sermão da minha pessoa. Hahaha! Ninguém mandou ficarem mexendo aqui. Ainda mais a hipócrita da Emmeline, me manda fazer diário pra ficar lendo? Que absurdo!'

**A Maluca da Evans!**

"_- Já disse que não sou maluca! – Reclamei. Eu realmente não sou!"_

-

**N/A: **Bom, minha primeira fic. A ser publicada, já fiz outras, dos mais variados shippers possíveis. E sabe quando você lê sua primeira fic e fala: "CREDO! Como eu podia ter escrito aquilo :O" Então... Eu li todas as minhas fics, vi erros gritantes que não pretendo cometer nesta. Espero que curtam! Deixem reviews se gostarem do trailer! Haan... É isso... No meu profile tem a capa (talvez provisória) desta fic e prometo me empenhar nela.

Beijos :


	2. 1º de Setembro

1º de Setembro. – Sexta-feira.

Como começar um diário? Eis a questão. Bom, eu sempre achei que diários não serviam para nada sabe? Só pra você escrever neles desde pequena e chegar bêbada da sua festa de formatura para vomitar em cima dele. Mas minhas amigas acham que serve pra organizar as idéias, pra ficar mais relaxada. Apropósito, meu nome é **Lily Evans**, tenho 17 anos, e estou no Sétimo ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Sou ruiva, olhos verdes, blábláblá, descrição desnecessária. E as amigas de quem eu falava eram **Emmeline Kathleen Vance** – loirinha, mais baixa que eu, olhos azuis de dar inveja, e super meiga, mas irritante, quando quer. Louca pelo Black! -, **Marian Helen McDonald** – Do meu tamanho, bem magrinha, cabelos lindos que eu almejo ter até hoje, linda. Pense numa boneca de porcelana, agora dê bastante vida e cor e BAM, você tem uma Mary. –, **Marlene McKinnon** – A mais alta do grupo, parece ter bem mais a idade que tem, cara de mulher, sabe? Tem uma quedinha pelo Sirius também, mas nada drástico. Tem cabelos castanhos e bem lisos, ela é impaciente e agressiva, mas adoro ela. –, **Alice Frasier** – Futura Longbottom, se quer saber. Já namora com o Frank á um ano, quase. Juntos são um mel só. Ela é linda também, paciente, amiga, conselheira, psicóloga, sem ela, nada seríamos. -, e por fim, mas não menos importante, **Dorcas Meadowes**. – Essa é a mais engraçada, palhaçona, se quer saber. Daria uma perfeita Marota – Já falo sobre isso -, mas eu puxei ela pro meu grupo primeiro, sou bastante esperta. Afinal, a gente precisa de um lado mais arteiro, e esse lado, é a Dorky. São minhas vidas essas garotas, fazem meus anos letivos os melhores. 

Agora tem a parte ruim da coisa toda. Ok, não tão ruim assim, mas bastante irritante. Eu aqui, tendo que fazer Monitoria, tendo que fazer deveres, estudando como uma desvairada, e ainda por cima, tendo que agüentar _Os Marotos_. Quem são Os Marotos afinal? Bom, digamos que é um grupo composto por quatro pessoas. 

** Remus J. Lupin** – O meu preferido, adoro o Lup. Os arruaceiros e baderneiros dos amigos dele, o chamam de Aluado. Ele é calmo, pacífico, mas ainda sim participa das porcariadas que os amigos fazem. É monitor como eu, lindinho também. Mas digamos que uma certa Mary já está de olho, e ele de olho nela.

** Peter Pettigrew** – Esse eles chamam de Rabicho. Nada contra ele, apesar de viver seguindo os arruaceiros MOR do grupo. Mas ele é simpático, ajudo ele com Feitiços e Poções, tem dificuldade nessas matérias. O que me irrita é ele olhar o Potter extremamente impressionado com aquele pomo idiota que... bom, jajá eu chego lá.

** Sirius Black** – Gato, mas um galinha Don Juan insensível. Chamado de Almofadinhas. Um verdadeiro desperdício, sinceramente. Sirius poderia ser bastante aproveitado, se não fosse tão mulherengo. Já pegou todas as quintanistas, sextanistas e provavelmente septanistas – exceto eu e minhas amigas – da Grifinória. Já rodou algumas da Corvinal, poucas da Lufa-Lufa, e não creio que ele vá com a cara das Sonserinas. E claro, só apronta, o dia inteiro. Como passa de ano? Mistério da vida que não vai ser respondido, ele gosta da Emme, sei que gosta, mas Black é um tipo complicado, as vezes acho que ele só gosta de menina burra. Tipo a Welsh. Já falo dela também.

** James Potter** – Intimamente chamado de Pontas, pelos Marotos. Um caso á parte na história da humanidade. James me enche desde o segundo ano, primeiro por causa de implicâncias com o Snape, ex melhor amigo – outra longa história. – no terceiro ano, eu comecei a me irritar, porque ele agia como idiota, se achava o tempo todo, e sempre que me via com o Snape, vinha azucrinar. Quarto ano, ele e Sirius voltaram do verão, estavam realmente gatos, pedaços de mal caminho. Mas ainda sim, completos idiotas. Pegavam todas que passavam na frente, e as mais fáceis eram logo as primeiras, nenhuma recusava, simplesmente nenhuma. Exceto eu. Eu recusei ele, e isso foi TORTURA pra ele, então começou a me perseguir e pedir pra sair comigo desde então, talvez por questão de honra, já que fui a única que dei um toco nele. Quinto ano virei monitora, e descobri que ele e Sirius custam á Grifinória **75 pontos** por semana, não parecem delinqüentes? E sexto ano, o mesmo, exceto que no fim do ano passado dei um toco e tanto nele. E sétimo ano... Bom, ainda não os encontrei. É dia primeiro de Setembro sabe? Cheguei em Hogwarts hoje, esse diário foi uma promessa que fiz a Emme, ela acredita que me deixará menos estressada.

Okay, estou ficando com sono. As garotas estão todas dormindo já. E eu insensível deixei a luz ligada. Mary veio tacar um travesseiro em mim, acho que ela nem vai se lembrar disso amanhã. Mas eu decidi que prefiro apenas escrever a noite, porque assim relato tudo de uma vez o que aconteceu. Acho que é só. Boa noite.

_Lembretes para Lily:  
__ Não encontrar com Black e/ou Potter.  
__ Achar um feitiço pra impedir alguém de ler esse diário._

_-_

**N/A: **Bom, mandei logo o primeiro capítulo que está meio parado, meio chato. Mas é por causa que são as apresentações dos personagens que eu vou usar ao longo da fic. Ah! Katie Welsh é o nome de uma personagem da Fanfic 'Maluca, eu?' de Flavinha Greeneye, mas a função DESTA Katie Welsh em questão é bastante diferente da fic dela. Mas é sempre bom dar créditos, certo? E aahn, se lerem, mandem reviews, por favor!  
Beijos :


	3. O Pior Dia

3 de Setembro – Domingo.

Hãn... Olá... Aqui não é a Lily. Bom, pode-se perceber pela letra né? Er... Ah! Do que estou falando, você é um caderno! Muito bem. Aqui é Mary McDonald e eu já li tudo que ela escreveu, sem a permissão dela, claro! E não fiquei nada feliz em saber que essa ingrata quer trocar de amigas. Hunf! Bom, ter pego o diário dela, não me dá créditos, mas foi preciso. Ela já foi dormir. Na verdade, foi bem cedo. Ela está na enfermaria, impossibilitada de escrever. Então, AHÁ! MARY – AO RESGATE! Estou aproveitando que a ruivinha ainda não lançou feitiço nenhum nesse diário, como ela pretende, e vim fuçar. Não mostrei pras outras, claro, não sou tão chata assim. Vamos lá. Começando.

Alice como sempre acordou primeiro, como ela consegue? Não sei! É assustador. Depois veio me acordar, e claro, eu um anjo de candura, acordei sem reclamar, para poupar o trabalho de minha querida amiga e pra chegar primeiro no banheiro. No entanto, Dorcas – outra demente que acorda sozinha – já estava lá. Fui obrigada a esperar. Vi ela indo em direção a Lily.

- Siga meu conselho e acorde a Emme primeiro. Depois a Lene e por último a Lily. – Eu estava sendo amigável e conselheira, eu conhecia minhas amigas. Não conheço muito a Lene, mas o bastante pra saber do que estou falando.

- Mas Lene é bem mais estressada que a Lily pela manhã. – Lice tentou argumentar comigo, mas eu tinha uma carta na manga, meu Ás. Haha. Meu truco, minha cacheta, meu... E daí, se eu aprendi nomes de jogos trouxas de baralho, hein? E daí que eu só sei esses? Continuando...

- Mas Lene não recebeu a pior notícia da vida dela ontem. Aliás, Lene se divertiu com a desgraça da ruiva, vai estar flutuando hoje, provavelmente. – Eu dizia enquanto Alice arrancava o travesseiro de Emme debaixo da cabeça dela com um rápido movimento, único jeito que ela acorda. A loira se levantou com o mini short dela e uma enorme camisetona.

- Que dia é hoje? – Foram as primeiras palavras dela. Essa é nova. Emme sempre acorda dizendo algo diferente. Manhã passada ela acordou dizendo 'Borboletas Escarlate'. Foi a coisa mais estranha de todas, enfim...

- Domingo, Emme. E... Ei, Alice! Não faça isso! – Tarde demais, ela não me ouviu. Ah, esses simplórios mortais que não me ouvem, vão acabar se dando mal. Acordou a Lily, primeiro. EU AVISEI! A ruivinha saiu da cama espumando e a primeira coisa que fez ao olhar pra Emme foi gritar.

- Essa é a minha camiseta, Vance? – Há. Eu sabia. Sabia que conhecia aquela camiseta, é o xodó de dormir da Lily, e Emme estava usando. E Lily teve que usar uma blusa mega apertada com um mini-micro-super-curto short pra dormir, e ela não curte esse modelito. Falo porque conheço, okay? – Responda!

- Desculpe, Lils! Cheguei tarde ontem, morrendo de sono, peguei a primeira coisa que vi dando sopa! E... Ei, cuidado aí! – Lily não quis mais ouvir e já foi avançar na loirinha, que não era boba nem nada e saiu correndo porta a fora. Okay, a cena a seguir é deprimente. Lily pula em Emmeline, as duas rolam escada a baixo e quando se dão conta... TCHARAN! A Grifinória inteira olhava pra elas se atracando e vestidas em trajes nada decentes. Eu desci pra conferir, lógico. Lice foi junto comigo.

- É disso que eu estou falando! Adoro domingos! – Falou o Sirius num comentário totalmente típico. James apenas olhava, claro que os olhos dele quase saltavam das órbitas, mas ele não disse nada. A não ser que babar conte como fala. Remus ficou vermelho e desviou o olhar na hora. Não é o cara mais lindo, perfeito, cavalheiro, gentil, cuti-cuti e... Hem-hem...

- Por Merlin! Lily Evans, saia já de cima da Emme! – Alice tentou separar as duas sem sucesso. Eu subi, peguei um cobertor qualquer de uma das camas e joguei por cima delas.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Mary? – Perguntou Sirius indignado. Não respondi, e após muito esforço e gritos dos poucos colegas da Grifinória presentes, trouxemos elas pro dormitório, Sirius pedia que deixassem-nas lá. Mas nós aprendemos a ingnorá-lo. Quando voltamos, Dorcas tinha saído do banheiro e acordado a Marlene. Eu, Lily, Emme e Lene nos olhamos e saímos as quatro correndo pro banheiro. E graças á boa forma do Quadribol, eu cheguei lá.

Descemos todas prontas, tomamos café calmamente, sem conversar com a ruivinha, lógico. Saindo do Salão Principal, deixando Lily ir na frente, demos o azar de dar de cara com Katie Welsh e sua seguidora Karine Buffay. Katie Welsh... como descrever, Katie Welsh? Ela é bonita, bastante. Droga! Esse é o diário da Lily! Rabiscando as últimas 11 palavras. Ela é uma loira que está interessada no Sirius desde sabe lá Deus quando, e que desde o primeiro ano, odeia a Lily, e Lily odeia ela. É Corvinal. Como? Não sei! Porque Welsh é daquelas patricinhas incrivelmente burras, fúteis e boçais.

- Evans, preciso que dê um recado á Sirius. – Opa! Sinal vermelho! Posição de ataque. Lily Evans não está num bom dia, Welsh, peça desculpas e vá embora.  
- Não sou sua coruja, e pelo que vejo, você tem pernas, então...

- Avise pra ele que eu aceito sair com ele. Obrigada Evans, você é realmente prestativa. – A loira oxigenada se virou. Emme abaixou a cabeça, imagino que seja por causa do Sirius, né? Lily no entanto, se andou até a mês mais próxima, pegou um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e tacou com tudo na cabeça da Welsh.

- Não vou dar porcaria de aviso nenhum pro Black, Welsh. Sei que você é retardada, mas acho que consegue andar e falar ao mesmo tempo! – Uau, a ruivinha realmente grita quando quer. Bom, não preciso dizer que houveram muitas risadas né? Até eu ri. Até a Emme riu. Saímos todas correndo atrás da Lily que não esperou reação alguma da Katie. Saiu pros Jardins e viu os Marotos ali. Oh-oh. Não era boa coisa.

- Lily, olha lá o que vai fazer! – Gritou Dorcas, o que foi estranho, ela sempre gostou de um barraco. A nossa amiga, no entanto, ficou temporariamente surda. Apenas seguiu o caminho dela. Parou na frente de Sirius e chutou o pé dele, que levou um susto ao ver a imagem de uma Lily vermelha, descabelada e furiosa na frente dele.

- Black! Adivinha o que aconteceu hoje! Não, eu te conto! Cruzei com a Welsh, KATIE WELSH! E ela ME pediu pra TE dar um recado. – Nossa, a Lily esta cuspindo. Coitado do Sirius, levou um banho! – Disse que aceita sair com você!

- O-obrigado? – Nada mal, Sirius. Seria melhor que ele tivesse pedido a Lily pra sair, mas _Obrigado?_ Francamente! Antes que a ruiva pudesse decapitar o pobre coitado, a voz de Katie surgiu novamente, para tornar aquele dia o melhor de todos.

- EVANS! – Quem aquele projeto de Mary sue com bolo de chocolate no cabelo achava que estava assustando? Talvez só ao robô seguidor Buffay dela. Sério, tenho pena dessa menina, acho que é muda. – VOCÊ ME PAGA! Katie se aproximou perigosamente da minha amiga, eu já tava pronta pra chegar dando um salto triplo com duplas piruetas e mortal invertido, quando sem nenhum aviso, Lily mete um soco na cara da Welsh. SOCO. Sim... a garota caiu, óbvio, a mão de Lily é pesada. Aí é a minha parte favorita, Remus chegou por trás de mim e perguntou.

- O que aconteceu? Lily nocauteou a garota estranha da Corvinal.

- É, Remus. Não tem vez pra Welsh, por aqui. – Disse eu tentando não corar. Devo ter tremido a beça, mas quem liga? Adoro ele!

Bom, Lily está na enfermaria agora, porque hoje teve aula de vôo e bem... Ela não voa nadinha, caiu feio. James praticamente pulou da própria vassoura a 10 metro de altura pra checar se ela estava legal. Levou ela pra enfermaria pessoalmente. Ela não sabe, desmaiou. E é isso. Bom, acho que tenho que encerrar como a Lily né? Boa noite.

_Lembretes para Mary (caso volte):  
- Parar de rasurar o diário da Lily.  
- Lembrar-se que o diário é da Lily e parar de escrever sobre o Remus._

_-_

**N/A: Quase nenhuma Review. Mas sou insistente. No orkut esta sendo postada e comentada. Mas tudo bem.  
Beijao pra todos que comentaram ta? Sério.  
Pam, Jack e Srta. Snape ;)**_  
_


End file.
